Mums the Word
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Harry becomes a Malfoy, but not in any way you would expect. Mpreg. Slash. creature/veela fic. Very AU!
1. Mum?

**MUMS THE WORD**

Draco Malfoy stared at the little vial of potion in his hand, the orange liquid swirled within it, just like pumpkin juice. He Watched Harry Potter 'the boy who would not die' talking to granger and the weasel. He was going to prove he was loyal to his father; he hated Voldemort but would do anything to please his father.

Lucius had told Draco to put the potion in Harry's pumpkin juice at breakfast in the great hall at the start of the 6th year and to make sure that he was touching Harry's skin when he drank it.

He had no idea what was in the potion or how it would work, all he knew was that it would deliver Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort and Draco would be honoured by the Death Eaters. Draco had used the Imperius curse on a house elf to insure that the potion was placed in Harry's morning juice.

As Harry began to drink Draco ran full pelt towards him and accidentally (on purpose) bumped into him making sure to touch the skin on his hand, as soon as this happened a bright white light engulfed Harry and Draco illuminating the entire hall and causing the students to shield their eyes. Draco was thrown across the room landing in a mass of robes. The teachers ran to the scene Professor Snape heading straight for the injured Draco.

Snape got to Draco and moved the 2 sets of robes that were laying on him checking for injuries, what he saw made him gasp in surprise.

"ALL STUDENTS BACK TO YOUR DORMATORIES NOW! NO EXCEPTIONS GO!" cried Snape

The hall erupted with complaints and Ron and Hermione were pushed out of the doors with the crowd despite trying to search for Harry.

"Where is he Ron?" cried Hermione

"I don't know one minute he was there then flash! He was gone"

Back in the great hall the teachers had loaded Draco on a stretcher he still lay on is side and Snape refused to let anyone touch him.

"What's going on Severus, were is Harry Potter?" asked Minerva "come on we'll apparate him to the hospital ward"

"NO! Trust me we'll just levitate him, I will explain when he has seen Madame Pomfrey" said Snape sternly.

What is it Severus, cried Madame Pomfrey as they entered the hospital wing and lay Draco on A bed.

"This!" said Snape coldly as he threw the extra robe from over Draco.

They all gasped in shock, Draco laid on his side his stomach bulging out, pulling his school jumper taut around it.

"How can he be pregnant Severus?"

I think I have an idea said Snape pursing his lips, he held out the extra robe so the others could see it, it was a Gryffindor robe and sewn into the neck was the name 'Harry Potter'.

"Oh Merlin! You don't think……. you don't think that this is Harry" said Madame Pomfrey as she placed her hands over Draco's large belly.

"There's only one way to find out! Madame Pomfrey we need some blood tests and a scan of the baby's magical signature" cried Snape as he transfigured Draco's taut clothes into pyjama bottoms and a large white t-shirt, he was then laid on his back as Madame Pomfrey scanned him with her wand, she gasped.

"What is it Poppy?" said Minerva worriedly

"Its Harry, the baby is Harry but the signature it's slightly different somehow"

"Draco is pregnant with Harry Potter? Dear Merlin could this get any worse" cried Snape

Suddenly there was a groan from the bed and Draco began to stir.

"Call Dumbledore he'll be able to explain this better than anyone, oh and body bind Mr Malfoy in case he injures himself or….er Harry" said Minerva

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco woke to see the blurred vision of Dumbledore standing over him, he was aware of a weight pressing on his lower abdomen and the fact that he couldn't move except for his eyes.

"Ah Draco, I see that you are awake" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"What happened? Why am I in a body bind?" cried Draco in desperation.

"Well it seems that something strange occurred when you touched Mr Potter at breakfast this morning, but alas I don't know how or why. I am sure you are aware that as a full blooded Submissive Veela you have a womb?" smiled Dumbledore

"Yeh what's that got to do with anything" said Draco angrily.

"Well Draco, it seems that Mr Potter was rapidly de-aged physically but mentally he is still 16 years old and as you were touching him he was transported into your womb, you are now 8 months pregnant with Harry Potter Mr Malfoy".

"What!" Draco was burning he tried to get up and move but failed miserably "How do I stop this!" shouted Draco

"Hmm Mr Malfoy? If I release you do you promise to stay in bed and not do anything...drastic?" smiled Dumbledore

"Yes anything!" Draco was instantly released and sat up with great difficulty, he looked down at his stomach, placing a hand on it before gingerly lifting up his t-shirt to look at his bare skin, the skin rippled as he felt movement inside and gasped.

"H-how do I get h-him out" said Draco as tears ran down his face, his blonde hair in a matted mess.

"Well poppy has been working on this all day, I'm afraid you will have to give birth to Harry in a months time to be safest, before we can restore him to his proper age, of course you will be fine Harry!" said Dumbledore as he leaned in towards Draco's bump.

"W-what? He can hear us?" cried Draco

"Of course! he is still mentally 16 years old; I know it sounds impossible but magic works in mysterious ways! I think I know a spell that will allow you to hear Harry's thoughts and he yours!" Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's abdomen, there was a strange blue light and then Draco could here Harry Potter's voice from deep within him.

"_..It's dark in here"_

"_Potter?"_

"_Oh Malfoy I see you've heard what's going on! I never knew I would be the one to get you knocked up... well not this way anyway"_

"_Shut it potter? As soon as you're out I want nothing more to do with you! And we will never discuss this again got it?_

"_Whatever!"_

"Is it working?" asked Dumbledore rousing Draco from his brief conversation with Harry.

"Erm yes" stammered Draco.

"There's just one more thing Draco, Harry I hope your listening too, it seems that when this incident took place, something strange occurred, it seems that the DNA of Harry's mother Lily was replaced. ...hmm…how can I put this? Harry Potter is now the biological son of James Potter and yourself Draco, you are now Harry's biological mother, I'm afraid we can't change this fact as Lily is deceased." Dumbledore looked at his hands.

"WHAT!"

"_WHAT! YOU'RE MY MOTHER! FUCK THIS IS SO SCREWED UP!" Shouted Harry._

"_HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? YOU'RE MY SON! Screamed Draco._

"Well Mr Malfoy if you have no more questions I think you will be able to go to your dormitory as your pregnancy is a healthy one, you will have to wear a simple concealment charm I have told your friends you are ill and not to ruff you up or make you do anything exciting for a while, Harry your friends have been told that you are in special training for a month okay?" smiled Dumbledore.

"Sir? Harry just wanted to know if being my s-well a Malfoy will affect his appearance"

"Well he looks a lot like James so I don't think much will change, he may or may not gain the trademark hair, but I'm afraid his eyes, well he will have his mothers eyes, your eyes Draco." Dumbledore then said his goodbyes and then left for his office.

* * *

**This is weird I know, but I was in a sick kinda mood, please review if you want the insanity to continue.**

**Flames welcome!**

**Enjoy! **

**Love **

**Spiffy.(nxt chappie up soon?)**


	2. Up the Proverbial duff!

**MUMS THE WORD.**

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can you keep still, I really want to sleep"_

"_Sorry Draco, it's just when you move around, it's like being rocked to sleep"_

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I know this is weird but seeing as you are my mother now, can I call you mum? I've never been able to call anyone that before"_

"_Erm… _Draco was conflicted he hated Po-Harry but it was different now, Harry was a Malfoy, his son, oh it's going to be a long night ….._ "Well Potter suppose so just for a month! Mind you as soon as you're out you can get fucked"_

"_Okay... erm... Goodnight ………mum"_

"_Goodnight!"_

The next 3 weeks were hell on Draco, his ankles were swollen his back was killing from the sudden increase in weight and Harry wasn't the best company, especially when he wanted to be alone, but strangely Harry and Draco were bonding as mother and son even if they didn't know it. Draco's friends still thought he was really ill, until Hermione granger bumped into him in the Quiddich hut.

"Oof." Draco was thrown to the ground, his hand instinctively going to his stomach.

"Sorry I…oh its YOU" smirked Hermione from round her armful of broomsticks.

Suddenly Draco felt a wave of pain that started in his lower back and shifted round his belly, he'd been having pains all day but this was the worst, he was hoping to Merlin he wasn't in labour.

"Ahrgh" cried Draco trying to stifle his cry of pain.

"_Mum, Draco? What was that! I feel strange something's going on!" cried Harry in panic._

"What's wrong Malfoy? Was I a little rough on you? Aww poor little rich boy!"

Hermione watched as Draco slowly stood gripping his stomach, suddenly a bucket load of reddish liquid came gushing from between Draco's legs, she instantly put two and two together, not only was Draco Malfoy pregnant but his waters had just broken in the middle of the Quiddich hut and he was in labour.

"Malfoy? Are you in….are you in labour?"

"yesss" Draco hissed out "hospital wing……pleassse!"

Hermione used side-along-apparition to get to the hospital wing as Draco was already in labour and side along was allowed in case of emergency's only.

"Miss Granger! How dare you apparate in the middle of my…oh Draco! Lay him on this bed Miss Granger I will have to ask you to leave immediately".

Hermione was shocked beyond belief, she had heard of male pregnancies but she never expected to see one, not only were they not possible in muggle men, they were impossible full stop. Unless of course Malfoy is not fully human, HA! Pureblood indeed!

Lets see! Thought Hermione as she looked through the stack of library books she had found about magical creatures whose male's could bare children.

**Vampire?** Nah seen him loads on the Quiddich pitch in the sunshine.

**Merman?** Obviously not!

**Banshee?** Can't say that he does to much screaming… well erm (blush) no.

**Veela?** Pale completion, Silver hair, submissive males who bear children, BINGO! Draco Malfoy is a veela.

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing:

"_Its okay Harry its time" Daco winced as he felt a contraction._

"_Mum, I'm scared" Harry could feel Draco's muscles press around him._

"_You'll be okay I promise" cried Draco_

16 hours of Draco's screaming and panting later and after a huge push ; a cry broke the air, the bright light and noise startled Harry but all he could do was scream.

_Mum? Where are you? Cried Harry mentally_

_I'm here Harry! Its okay you're safe, it's over._

Harry was placed in Draco's exhausted arms, he looked down at the tiny black haired newborn, that is, except for a streak of Malfoy blonde on one side, and when Harry blinkered open his eyes, they were just like Draco's, a beautiful warm silver.

Harry felt warm arms around him, and slowly opened his eyes against the harsh light, he saw Draco Malfoy staring down at him, sweaty andexaausted his hair ina mess. But after all their hatred of each other Draco now looked at Harry withwith love and pride, but try as he might Harry could now only think of Draco as mother.

The next week after Harry had been grudgingly breast fed by Draco, and been given a clean bill of health by Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore returned Harry to his former age, while Draco sobbed at the loss of his baby version of Harry.

The first thing Harry did was shakily, with Draco's help, walk over to the mirror, Harry looked pretty much the same except his features were more refined and of course his eyes and that thick streak of white/blonde hair in his fringe.

Draco looked at Harry with pride, he no longer saw Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' but his only son Harry James Malfoy Potter (Malfoy is a middle name in this case), regardless of the fact that they were the same age.

'Harry, I'm afraid we will have to change your appearance to what it once was using a glamour charm. Said Dumbledore.

"Okay professor but could I keep my blonde streak? I could always say it was a spell gone wrong!"asked Harry

"Well if you insist I can't see the problem" said Dumbledore as he waved his wand and made Harry return to his former appearance not including his blonde streak.

"Mum? Erm…well I suppose I will have to call you Malfoy in public are you coming to the great hall for dinner" asked Harry proudly.

"I'm afraid your mother will have to stay a while, I would like to speak to him alone" said Dumbledore

Harry walked carefully, still wobblingout of the hospital ward on unused legs and went to find Ron and Hermione.

"Are you going to tell him soon Draco" said Dumbledore

"Tell him what professor?"

"The fact that because you are a full blooded submissive Veela, Harry is now only half human"

Draco gasped, he had completely forgotten about that fact that Harry was now half Veela, and would need to be mated or if he is submissive, he should bear a child with his mate soon or he would be ill and die.

"You know the laws surrounding the Veela, and their high price on the black market hence why your family claim to be purebloods to avoid the restrictions; you also are aware Draco of the special abilities that come with having Veela blood." Dumbledore frowned.

"I will tell him soon professor, but I just don't want his enemies to use it against him, I love him to much to lose him" Draco said with tears in is eyes.

Coincidently(or probably not) Professor Snape had given the DADA class a 2 foot long essay to do on the Veela and how their allure could be used by Voldemort for evil, so after a quick dinner, Harry ran to the library to research Veelas.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter two, please review with any ideas you have, I might add them tomy story.**

**WHO SHOULD BE HARRY'S MATE? I WANT VOTING REVIEWS ASAP!**

**(It can be any Male character from the Harry Potter universe)**

**See you in chap three**

**Love**

**Spiffy**

**( All Together Now 1...2...3...Na Na! Na Na Na Na! hey hey GOODBYE!)**


	3. Neo Bloodlines

Harry was half way through a pile of books on magical creatures before he finally was able to find something on the illusive Veela; it was in a book called 'Magical Creatures of the Black Forest'

Well good place to start! Thought Harry as he forced himself to read without being distracted.

**The Veela**

**Veela are a most curious creature, common to northern Europe and the Baltic's. They are often fair in complexion and most have gold or silver eyes, other than these slight differences it would be difficult to discern a Veela from any Witch or Wizard. **

**Like most magical creatures require a mate or they will become ill and eventually die.**

**Veelas find their mate through scent and use what is called 'Veela allure' to protect themselves from harm.**

**when a Veela finds their mate the dominant Veela must prove that they are worthy to mate the submissive, this often results in a fight or skirmish called a 'Display' that ends when the dominant proves his mastery over the submissive, and show that they are strong enough to protect their mate.**

**The Dominant Veela will then mark the submissive to show any other potential mates that the submissive has been claimed, this usually takes the form of a bite in a visible are on the skin, and this wound will never heal. **

**If one or more dominants wish to claim the same submissive they will usually fight for the right, the stronger of the two being victorious in his pursuit.**

**It is believed that male Submissive Veela have a womb and a single ovary and are able to carry a child and give birth, but this fact has never been proven as Veela are very rare and often never leave their small groups or nesting sites in the forest.**

**Veelas also have the ability to fly and often 'find' their wings at the ages of between 16 and 17 years or when they enter their first heat if they are submissive. **

**Veelas also have long sharp canine teeth and fingernails, used to hunt and catch small mammals as Veela are entirely carnivorous. **

**Dominant Veela also produce powerful venom which is contained in a bite from the Veela. **

**Once a Veela has mated and/or birthed/sired a child they are fiercely protective of their mates and children regardless of their dominance or subservience and if they were to kill in this state they would not be punishable by law.**

**The ministry of Magic has several restrictions on the breeding and containment of Veelas sold on an open market……**

"God, I would hate to be a Veela or a werewolf for that matter" moaned Harry. "Poor Remus"

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room for the first time in six weeks. Ron and Hermione were sitting arguing heatedly about whether or not Neville loved lavender both were completely oblivious to Harry watching them closely.

Hermione turned and saw Harry smirking lopsidedly while leaning against the doorway with his arms folded, he suddenly realised he was acting like his mother and abruptly changed his stance.

"_Jeez I guess some things are genetic!"_ Thought Harry

"HARRY!" cried Hermione and ran to hug him.

"How was your training? It must have been really important you didn't even attend lessons and you sat away from us at dinner today" Hermione shrieked once again

"Wow Harry!" said Ron "What's with the hair? You going all Malfoy on us? Please don't turn into a complete Prick like that Evil Death Eater bast….OUCH!"

Harry had scratched Ron across the face.

"NEVER EVER INSULT MY MOTHER AGAIN!" screamed Harry before realising what he had just said.

"Harry? Ron didn't insult your mother, he was talking about Malfoy" said Hermione

"Oh …erm… sorry this training has scrambled my brain… I misheard you…sorry Ron" Harry prayed that they would drop the subject.

"S...okay Harry" Said Ron holding his cheek in shock, 3 angry red lines stood out in sharp relief against his pail skin.

Harry looked at his hands_ "when did my nails get so damn long? And what kind of guy scratches? I must be going soft"_

Ron coughed rousing Harry from his musings.

"So what did you do to your hair?" asked Hermione changing the subject but keeping a suspicious eye on Harry.

"Oh it was just a spell that went wrong." Said Harry

Harry made the excuse that he was going for a bath when really he was going to say goodnight to his mother. Once in the dungeons Harry spoke the password to Draco's private rooms and entered, His mother was staring into the fire, tears running down his face a letter clutched in his hand.

"Mum?"

Draco turned and rose, going over to hug the slightly smaller Harry and kiss him on the forehead.

"Just wanted to say goodnight…wait what's wrong?"

"Oh Harry it's a letter from my father, he will be coming to Hogwarts at Christmas to 'claim custody of his grandson' I know he is going to hand you straight to Voldemort, but I wont let that Happen to you son, I'd rather them kill me, if it meant you would go free" sobbed Draco

"Its Okay, whatever happens we are family now, and you are the only family I've got, we will get through this together, This was obviously Lucius plan from the start, no one can deny that I am now his grandson, and the ministry will see it the same way" said Harry holding Draco's hands in his own.

"But Harry, we can tell them it was his plan… that the potion was made to order" cried Draco.

"No, we can't they have death eater's all over the ministry, even your father" said Harry

"I can't lose you!" cried Draco, wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his robes.

"Rest Mother, we will discuss this tomorrow when we are more alert, Goodnight Mother"

"Goodnight….son" said Draco hugging Harry tightly.

Harry left Draco's quarters, but was stopped when Draco grabbed him and turned him around.

"You know Harry, I really do love you, and I would never betray you, not now"

"I know mum. Night" said Harry as he kissed Draco's cheek

And with that he left for bed.

Little did they know that Hermione Granger was hiding round the corner listening to everything.

The cogs in her brain began ticking:

_Why did Harry just call Draco mum? Is he possessed by Lily Evans?...no_

_Wait a minute! I haven't seen hide nor hair of Draco's baby; this must have something to do with what happened in the great hall a few months ago! Hmmm…let me think:_

_Harry disappears near Draco Malfoy _

_Draco's rushed to the hospital wing and we are all told to be gentle with him._

_Draco goes into labour in the Quiddich hut a month later_

_Harry comes back from 'training'._

_Harry calls Draco Mum and Has a Malfoy blonde/silver streak in his hair_

_Oh...it...can't be...can it? Draco Malfoy is somehow Harry's biological mother!_

_I have to find out, I know! I will make bloodlines potion… all I need is a drop of Harry's blood._

Two days later Hermione had just finished drying the parchment that contained the bloodlines potion and now all she needed was a drop of Harry's blood, she cornered him in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry just hold this a sec...Thanks" she said as she passed Harry the parchment under the false pretence of needing to tie her shoelaces.

"Ouch Hermione! It has a pin stuck in it" yelped Harry

"Oh sorry Harry…Oh dear! You got blood on my parchment!" cried Hermione as she stormed off while secretly smiling.

Hermione hid in the corridor and read the words that had formed in blood on the parchment.

**Bloodlines of: Harry James Malfoy Potter. Designation: Veela/Wizard Hybrid **

**Grandparents**

**Paternal: **John & Jane Potter: Wizard

**Maternal:** Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy: Veela

**Parents**

**Paternal: **James John Potter: Wizard

**Maternal: **Draco Aquila Malfoy: Veela

"Oh Merlin, I have to talk to Harry about this! I knew Draco was a Veela."

Later after supper Hermione grabbed Harry and sat him in front of the fire in the deserted common room.

"Well!" said Harry angrily

"Do you have something to tell me Harry?"

"No" said Harry staring at his feet.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Draco is your mother isn't he Harry?"

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad Malfoy's not my mo..."

"Finite incantatum!" said Hermione and Harry's eyes went mercury silver, his face becoming slightly sharper and more aristocratic.

"Merlin Harry! Why didn't you tell us" she cried as Harry quickly replaced his glamour.

"What! so you could think I'm like my m...Malfoy! Well I don't care; I'm still me I'm just half Malfoy now." Said Harry as he looked anywhere but at Hermione

"Its okay Harry I understand and I won't tell anyone, so what's it like Having Malfoy as a Mum?" smiled Hermione

"Fine, I have nothing to compare him to he is the only mother I've ever had, he loves me dearly, and I love him as any son would love his mother" smiled Harry. "Promise you won't tell Ron! He will kill me then, revive me then kill me again!

"Of course I won't and I will back you up when your ready to tell him, Ahhhw" Hermione yawned "best we get some sleep Harry, we Have potions tomorrow and you have a Quiddich game against the Slyth….oh Sorry Harry".

The next day Potions was a usual disaster, Snape put Draco and Harry together for his own amusement and when Harry burnt his hand on the hot metal of the cauldron, it took all Draco's restraint against his Veela instincts not to hug Harry and kiss his hand better, instead he used a quick healing charm his mother had taught him.

"Thanks Malfoy! Still not a complete Death Eater's son I see" Hissed Harry even though it was an act; for all intents and purposes he himself was a Death Eaters grandson!

"Least you still have your bones Scarhead" Draco spat trying to sound nasty, it wasn't at all heart felt but it fooled the Slytherins and Gryffindors

If the could keep this up until the Christmas holidays they could at least meet in private, only Hermione and some of the staff knew what was going on.

3 weeks later

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, he felt so hot; he threw the covers off himself and began to moan his body ached for something and he writhed on the bed sweating. He woke Ron with his cries and he rushed to his side but was suddenly stupefied by a shot from the doorway.

Draco had sensed his son's first heat and came as fast as he could.

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay this may hurt, just relax son!" Draco had to cast a spell to see whether Harry was a dominant or submissive Veela, only then could he start to help him through his first transformation.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry's chest and muttered the ancient Veela spell: SLAVANYA VEERAL!

A white light swirled above Harry, Draco new that if it turned green Harry was a Dominant if it turned gold he was a submissive, he knew it was a 50/50 chance because Lucius was a dominant.

"Oww, please mum, make it stop!" Harry cried as he writhed in pain.

Tears running down his cheeks, his body arching of the bed as his muscles spasmed violently.

Draco waited, watching Harry in pain was making his heart ache, and the light above Harry's chest became a strong gold colour. He was a submissive.

Harry yelped as Draco levitated him to the bathroom and into a conjured bath of ice, Draco then pulled out a potion and gave it to Harry in order to lessen a submissive's heat. Draco took the potion himself twice a year but he knew the first time was always the worst.

"What's happening to me?" said Harry as he suddenly grimaced in agony. "My back…I..."

"Get out of the bath Harry! Quickly!" Draco pulled Harry out of the bath, just in time for the small crinkled dark green wings that burst from Harry's back, splattering the walls with blood; Harry screamed and vomited half digested food and blood.

Draco brought out his own slightly larger silver wings out and pulled the naked shivering Harry to his chest, rapping his wings around both of them, Harry felt safe in the warm darkness of his mothers wings….wait…WINGS!

"What are you? Harry whimpered not moving away from Draco.

"I'm a submissive Veela Harry! This makes you one too! well half of one anyway." Draco smiled gently and kissed Harry gently on his wet hair while wiping the blood and mucous off Harry's wings with a towel as Harry sobbed and shivered into his chest.

"W…w...why d...didn't you t...tell me? Cried Harry

"I kind of hoped it wouldn't happen but you will be alright Harry... I will look after you always"

Draco sang a strange cooing song and Harry fell asleep wrapped in Draco's wings.


	4. Draco! are you Sirius?

**MUMS THE WORD**

Harry woke up once again in a little room just off the hospital wing, he was hoping what had happened before he fell asleep was a dream until he looked towards the window to see his mother with his wings out looking through the window.

He then looked at his own dark green wings in shock.

"What happened…How...did I get wings?" croaked Harry through a sore throat.

"Oh you're awake" said Draco as he came and sat on the edge of the bed, careful to mind Harry's wings.

"Well you see Harry I forgot to tell you that I'm not entirely human, I am almost a full blooded submissive Veela" smiled Draco

"But I thought your family were pureblood wizards!" cried Harry

"Nope, we use it to hide our true heritage, there are restrictions on the mating and breeding of Veelas Harry, the ministry think we're all going to go to voldemort's side and lure the order into some deadly trap, god knows what they would do in this situation" Draco laughed showing of his little pointed canines. Causing Harry to feel his own eye-teeth with his tongue, god! they were sharp!

"So I'm half Sub…submissive Veela, was that my first heat?...oh no does this mean someone's going to knock me up?" cried Harry.

"Harry!" laughed Draco "yes you are a sub just like me and your grandmother Narcissa, yes you were and still are in heat, I just gave you a potion too calm it down, yes you can get knocked up as you so nicely put it, by a Dominant Veela. That's not all Harry, Dumbledore has told me that there are six Dominant Veelas in this part of Britain some are only a quarter Veela but its enough, he wouldn't tell me who they are, but it is very likely that they will smell your heat and this may cause a skirmish in Hogwarts but Dumbledore insists you find a mate as soon as possible, and I'm afraid I agree" Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and smiled.

"Oh…so I have no choice in the matter! I can't just fall in love!" shouted Harry his wings flaring out as he stood up shakily.

"Once your instincts kick in you won't care! Its Veela mating season, all the submissives are in heat and the pheromones just roll off us, and because there are more dominants than subs, they often fight over us, but don't worry I have to find my mate soon as well" said Draco as he pulled his wings into the flesh of his back.

After an hour of trying and careful coaching from Draco, Harry finally managed to do the same.

Harry and Draco walked slowly into the great hall. Before they had even got to their respective tables three people had rose from their seats with a hungry look in there eyes.

**1.** Sirius Black (invited by Dumbledore)

**2.** Terry Boot

**3.** Blaize Zabini

"Run Harry!" Draco cried as Harry ran out of the hall toward Draco's room closely followed by Draco.

Harry opened the door and turned to help his mother into the room but Draco was grabbed round the waste by non other than Sirius Black.

"MUM!" Harry shouted.

"STAY BACK HARRY!" shouted Draco as he turned to claw and bite at Sirius who after 15 minutes of vicious fighting in a haze of hair and blood finally pinned Draco to the ground and bit down on his neck.

Draco became limp and held Sirius tightly as he lifted the blonde past Harry and along the corridor to the guest suites. Harry went to follow but felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Albus Dumbledore staring down at him.

"No Harry, your mother is safe with his mate now!" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"But I didn't know Sirius was a dominant Veela" asked Harry

"Oh yes my boy! Almost two thirds"

"Sir what about..?" asked Harry frantically but before he could finish Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Mr Boot and Mr Zabini have been suspended for the time being as they did not take the subduing potion that I asked them and the other dominants in the castle to ingest" smiled Dumbledore.

"But professor? Why was Sirius here? And why………you planned this didn't you!" asked Harry realising what the Headmaster had done.

"Well you always wanted Sirius as a father and now you have! And now Draco has two people in his life who will love him just for being him." Dumbledore gave Harry a bow and a wink.

"Oh and Harry! You will keep a nose out for your mate won't you?" Smiled Dumbledore

"yes sir" said Harry dreading the fact that he would have to repeat the scene Sirius and his mother just 'Displayed' in the corridor, he was just thankful that their where no witnesses.

Meanwhile in guest chamber # 23

** Warning Sexual Scenes**

Draco could not believe that this was Sirius Black who was snaking his hands up and down his naked body and removing his robes, he looked nothing like he had three years ago when he had escaped from Azkaban

Sirius had filled out and was muscular and tanned, his hair was a glossy black and cut slightly shorter, swept back off his face, but what astonished Draco the most was his enormous navy blue wings that were arched out behind him, as he kissed is way slowly and methodically down Draco's glistening chest.

Sirius reached Draco's straining erection, licking along the shaft before gently kissing the head. He kneeled on the bed and pulled Draco up onto his lap Draco instinctively curled his legs around Sirius' waist and kissed him passionately sucking in Sirius' lower lip and biting on it gently.

"Huh…please" whispered Draco against Sirius' lips. Sirius lifted a panting Draco and pressed his cock at Draco's moist anal entrance, but Draco couldn't wait any longer and thrust himself down onto Sirius before lifting himself up and down gyrating against him as Draco let his silver wings unfurl in ecstasy.

They moved together, thrusting in unison, hands moving over flesh and feathers, harder, faster and deeper Sirius could feel Draco's muscles moving around him driving him higher and further as Draco began to moan and scream.

Draco tightened his grip on Sirius wrapping his legs more firmly around him, Sirius grabbed Draco's smooth ass as he leant Draco down onto his own wings.

Now with Sirius full weight upon him thrusting into his prostate, his cock being rubbed between two bodies, Draco's climax was soon to peak and he screamed in euphoria his vision blurring as Sirius thrust one final time coming deep within him Draco's muscles seeming to suck at Sirius' cock, bleeding him of his seed.

Sirius pulled Draco on to his side without disengaging from him, they lay panting but happy, after another kiss Draco soon fell asleep as Sirius wrapped his gigantic dark blue wings around them both, their bonding complete.

Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room casually dosing when a strange smell caught his attention, it was beautiful and musky, filling his whole senses and making him slightly aroused. His eyes shot open, pupils dilating to their fullest, he had to follow it, and he had to know were it was coming from.

He slowly excited the portrait hole and sniffed the air, the smell was getting stronger but before Harry had time to think someone had pounced on him pinning him to the floor, the smell was overwhelming, he looked up blinking furiously at the sight above him it was…. Ron?

Ron looked down with nothing but lust in his eyes, but blinkered when he saw who he was straddling.

"Harry?" Ron shook his head and sniffed Harry once again, nope the smell was definetly coming from him, but Harry wasn't Veela!... was he?

"Ron" Harry tried to sit up but Ron sniffed him and slammed him back into the ground, he was getting very aroused and hot lying under Ron but it wasn't until he felt something hard pressing against his thigh that his mind snapped.

_Prove yourself! Prove that you are strongest! Prove you can protect me! _His subconscious was screaming at Ron.

Ron's questions about Harry were answered when Harry drew out his fangs and nails and let out an angry hiss, before Ron felt his chest being clawed at, he stood up allowing Harry to escape but Harry just turned to him and Ron felt himself growl loudly his wings ripping from his back.

Hermione was coming round the corner towards the portrait hole when she heard a low growl; she quickly stopped at the sight before her. Her best friends were staring at each other, both looked slightly crouched ready to move at the slightest sound, Harry had his small deep green wings flared, his teeth bared.

She was about to turn and chastise Ron when she nearly died of shock, Ronald Weasley stood with enormous golden wings stretched out, his fangs also bared, Ron never said he was a Veela dominant!. Before Hermione could think on it further the two had launched at each other, nails scratching, fists beating, hair and feathers everywhere, limbs were moving so fast Hermione had to close her eyes for a minute leaving only the sounds of Harry's hissing and Ron's growling echoing throughout Gryffindor tower.

Finally after nearly 40 minutes of constant fighting, just when Hermione believed they were going to kill each other, Hermione heard Harry yelp as Ron bit deep into Harry's neck just below his ear, causing Harry to go limp, his little wings closing around him as Ron picked him up and carried him through the portrait hole.

After 15 minutes she could see several young Gryffindors come running out of the portrait hole with horrified looks on their faces. As Hermione made her way towards the hole and the sounds that were emanating from it, she wondered if they had memory charms strong enough to get rid of seeing her two best friends mating.

* * *

**Don't worry we will see Harry and Ron doing the Dirty in chappy 5.**

**Hope your enjoying it so far my lovelies.**

**please review**

**Spiffy**


	5. The Importance of being Veela

MUMS THE WORD 4

Ron had Harry laid out in front of the fire in the common room and was pumping into him slowly and forcefully while kissing and licking Harry's neck, face and lips.

Harry arched his back, his mouth open in ecstasy, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Rooonn" cried Harry gripping Ron tighter with his legs as Ron thrust even deeper.

Hermione just sat quietly in a chair, her mouth open with shock. She decided to take notes, no one had ever seen two Veela's mate, this information could be worth its weight in gold, maybe she could even write a book about it.

"Ahhh Ron…OH RON" Harry continued to moan as Ron picked up speed thrusting harder and deeper, bringing Harry and himself to the point of climax before slowing again trying to make the pleasure last that little bit longer. Harry leant up to kiss Ron's jaw and neck, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Please Ron!" groaned Harry as Ron picked up speed grunting with the effort, his wet red hair dangling in his face.

Their orgasms began to peak again and as they came with joint screams of passion Harry ran his nails down Ron's wings. A wave of power burst from their orgasm, knocking Hermione of her chair.

"Wow!" Said Hermione as she picked herself up, righted the chair and sat back down. Ron had not disengaged from Harry but they lay together on the rug, Ron's large golden wings reflecting the reddish flickering light from the fire were rapped around Harry and they both fell asleep with exhaustion.

Hermione not wanting to disturb the sleeping Veela's fell asleep in her chair, the notepad slipping soundlessly to the floor.

When Harry woke he was lying on the rug in front of the Gryffindor common room fire he was wrapped in gold wings and his new mate Ronald Weasley's sleeping body pressed against his, Harry still had one leg over Ron's hip.

It was only when Harry tried to get up that he realised that Ron was still inside him, but Harry began to panic slightly when he realised he was stuck!

This movement caused Ron to wake up "Harry?"

"Ron I'm …your..stuck..its"

"Its okay Harry don't panic!" Ron smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead, which did little to allay Harry's fears.

"Harry, when Veela submissives climax for the first time they kind of produce a sort of glue, in the same way they produce lubrication during intercourse it never happens again after that though."

"You mean this is my fault! We're stuck together because of me!" Harry whimpered.

"No Harry, by being physically bonded for 24 hours after mating we are able to bond emotionally more successfully and there is a greater chance of…erm …conception."

Ron grabbed Harry by the hips and sat up, Harry straddling him.

"Just means I will have to carry you around for the day…..Have you always had silver eyes Harry?" Said Ron as he kissed Harry on the lips and stood up holding Harry round his waist. It was then that Harry saw the sleeping Hermione over Ron's shoulder.

"Mione?" Hermione woke up with a snort and quickly picked up her notepad and pen.

"Sorry..erm.. You guys carry on I'll just go"

"Its okay Hermione we've finished" said Ron " We just have some Veela mating …erm..Practises that we have 24 hours left to complete…well till about 10pm tonight"

"I don't understand?" said Hermione for the first time in her life.

"We're stuck together, physically bonded for a day, it's a Veela sub thing" laughed Ron.

Hermione quickly scribbled it down in her notepad.

" Hang on Mr Dominant! Why didn't you tell us YOU were Veela?" she shouted pointing her pen at Ron

"That's something I'd like to know, seeing as you're my husband now," said Harry curiously.

"Well my Dad is a dominant Veela and when his mate died he married mum, but he never told her what he was and she still doesn't know. When each of us came into our inheritance due to our Veela halves, Dad made us take an oath to keep our wings and Veela habits out of sight, it's a tough life I can tell you"

"Why can't your Dad tell your Mum what he is? She has a right to know that she carried and gave birth to 7 half Veela children!" Said Harry angrily.

"He can't because my mother is a Prewitt and Voldemort used Veela's to lure her brothers into a trap. They were both killed Harry, my mother has despised Veelas ever since" said Ron "He did say that he would have to tell her if one of us found a Veela mate, because our wings won't retract now that we're mated. I think he's afraid of breaking up our family, I will have to write him a letter about us." Ron kissed Harry again.

"So how are you a Veela Harry" asked Ron

"Well you know Draco Malfoy is a Submissive Veela?" asked Harry

"Really? I've never smelt him!" said Ron

"He uses a potion to lesson his heats.. Anyway he's …my mum"

"What! You're fucking kidding me!" shouted Ron

"Ouch! Ron don't shout so close to my ear, yes he is that's why I'm Veela and that's why I look this way" said Harry as he and Hermione explained exactly how Harry was Draco's son for the next 2 hours.

"Eww I've mated with a Malfoy!" Ron laughed " I hope you gave him the labour from hell Harry, how long did it last?"

"16 hours apparently, but don't make fun of him Ron he's your mother-in-law" said Hermione as the colour drained from Ron's face and Harry giggled.

"He mated with Sirius so I have a new Dad too" smiled Harry.

"That's excellent!" said Ron as he smothered Harry's face in kisses

"There's just one big problem though, my grandfather wants custody of me because I'm still only 16." Harry frowned worriedly.

"You mean Lucius Malfoy! He will give you straight to Voldemort, I will kill him before he lays a finger on you!" shouted Ron.

"MERLIN! Ron what have I said about shouting in my ear." Cried Harry.

Later that night after Harry and Ron had finally come unstuck; Ron sat penning a letter to his father in the boy's dormitory as Harry slept uncomfortably in his bed.

_Dear Father,_

_I have some amazing news, I found my mate and it's Harry. He became a half Veela and Draco Malfoy's son after an incident with a potion but I will explain more about that when I see you._

_I will be coming home with Harry, Draco and Sirius for the Christmas holidays in order to keep harry and Draco from Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort._

_I know you will be forced to tell mum about us and I can only hope that she accepts us for what we really are. _

_Ginny says Hi and she will be sending her own letter, she will come into her inheritance as a submissive next year so it may be for the best if she finds out at the same time as mum._

_I remember how terrifying it was when I started to change and didn't know what was happening to me, maybe we can spare her that fright._

_Hope to hear from you soon and I will be by your side when the time comes, Harry, Draco, Sirius and I will wear glamours when we arrive at the burrow but, as you know they don't last long on Veelas._

Love 

_Ron _

Harry tossed and turned as Ron tied the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg.

"Here you go boy, take this straight to Dad don't let Mum see it okay" Pig gave an acknowledging tweet before hurtling himself out the window.

Ron climbed into bed and held Harry who woke as the bed depressed.

"Ron?" said Harry sleepily

"Its me Harry go back to sleep"

"I can't, its so uncomfortable on this mattress especially with these wings" pouted Harry.

"Fine I'll build our nest when I can get the headmaster to give us our own room"

"NEST!"

"Yes Harry Veelas build nests when they mate, It's a natural inclination, apparently Dad has never had a decent nights sleep since he was in his nest with his mate before he married mum." Yawned Ron

"You mean its made out of twigs and things?" Harry was suddenly very interested.

"Well branches and stuff yes, about the size of a double bed and lined with hay, feathers,different types of leaf and sheepskin"

"Wow, that actually sounds heavenly" said Harry as he yawned again.

"Harry? Were are all your dorm mates?"

"Hermione has made them all sleep down in the common room to give us some peace and quiet" Harry yawned and turned over, he was asleep in minutes.

Ron held Harry tightly and rapped his golden wings around him, he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning Ron and Harry woke to knocking at the dormitory door and Ron answered it; standing in the doorway was Sirius and Draco.

"Wheres my son?" smiled Draco as Harry Ran and pulled his mother into a hug, Sirius then gave Harry a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"That, Harry is the official notice of adoption signed by me, you can now call me dad" smiled Sirius as Harry jumped up and hugged him.

"Great, hey Dad I like the blue wings" said Harry proudly

"Not a patch on Ron's wings! you're royalty of course Ron! Only the royal familyhave gold wings" said Sirius and Draco nodded in agreement.

"what!" said Harry.

"Well...erm maybe Ihaven't told youeverything Harry!" said ron shepishly.

* * *

**Like it my little readers? Believe me it can and does get worse!**

**I would like to take a moment to thank all the little folk at Godawful they make my goal of writing a terrible fanfiction all the more easy, its nice to think my fanfic was poor enough to start such a hefty debate!**

**Thankyou all, especially Archie!**

**Reviews and Flames forever welcome**

**Love**

**Spiffy.**


	6. Letters and Babies

MUMS THE WORD

"Royalty!" Cried Harry, he didn't know whether he was missing a joke but the world was becoming a very strange place indeed.

"Well my Dad is the Veela King's 2nd Cousin so we aren't really royalty, plus I'm only a Half blood. Replied Ron, holding Harry close.

"So we won't be moving into a Veela palace anytime soon then?" asked Harry questionably.

"No chance! We get no money from them my love, hence the reason my mother has to knit everything! I am sure I would be wearing a knitted uniform if the school would allow it." Laughed Ron.

"Well Weasley! It looks like we better be friends, seeing as you are bonded to my son now." Smiled Draco holding his hand out for Ron to shake.

Ron stared at Draco's offered hand for a bit before taking it and shaking it roughly; they both smiled at each other until Draco jumped in surprise.

"Sirius! Do not pinch my bottom in front of our son and his mate!" Cried Draco as Sirius laughed.

" Why not? If I can't feel up my own spouse, I will have to look elsewhere." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cried Draco feeling hurt.

"I don't know, Trelawney looks sexy, specially in those glasses!" Said Sirius, everyone was laughing but the joke obviously went over Draco's head as he began to cry.

"Draco?" Said Sirius as he pulled his mate towards him, kissing him gently.

"Oh you silly thing I was Joking!" Sirius rubbed Draco's back in smooth soft circles.

"Really?"

"Of course, Draco I really do love you, I always had a soft spot for you." Smiled Sirius.

"Anyway if you're pregnant, getting worked up will only hurt the baby"

"Your right!" smiled Draco whipping his tears on the sleeve of his robes

"What? Mum… your pregnant?" Stuttered Harry.

"Well we will all have to go see Pomfrey, you might be pregnant too Harry" smiled Draco smiled at the green complexion Ron had taken on.

Harry's mouth moved up and down like a fish out of water, as he tried to absorb the information he had just received, as he was pondering pregnancy, Pigwidgeon flew into the side of his head.

"Oww" he moaned as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Must be a reply from Dad, " said Ron nervously, as he picked up the thick ivory coloured envelope and carefully opened it.

_Dear Ronald and Harry,_

_I am so happy that you found each other and good look if you are with child Harry. You are not the only one to gain a mate son. Bill is bonded with Fleur Delecour and She is six months pregnant, Molly and I can't wait for our first grandchild._

_Charlie is bonded with a beautiful Romanian Veela named Anna Palvoskoi. I haven't heard anything from the twins in months._

_You are right Ron, we need to inform your mother of our Veela heritage before Ginny comes into her inheritance, I don't know how Molly will react but at least we can help her through the shock._

_I thought it best if we could tell her this Christmas as a family._

_Tell Harry he is welcome to bring Sirius and Draco, my complements to those two also._

_It's times like these when I miss my mate Eleanor the most._

_After Voldemort killed her I thought I would surely die but then I met your mother at an Order meeting, we both wanted revenge for the loss of our loved ones, and that brought us together._

_Even though she is not my destined mate, I love her dearly._

_We will expect you here on the 23rd December, the day after Hogwarts closes for the holidays._

_I hope we are blessed with luck my son._

_Your Dad_

_Arthur._

"Wow" Said Harry, reading over Ron's shoulder.

"Dad says you and Sirius are welcome to stay for Christmas" Ron said to Draco as he quickly re-read the letter and then tossed it into the fire to destroy the evidence.

"Brilliant!" Smiled Sirius, kissing Draco.

"Erm…. I think we better get down to the infirmary and put our minds at rest regarding our other situations." said Harry watching how Sirius had his hands on Draco's abdomen.

When they arrived at the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was shocked to discover that Ron was a dominant Veela.

But quickly congratulated Harry whom she had helped deliver 3 months ago in this very ward.

"Well let's see Draco?" Said Madame Pomfrey, she started calling him Draco after the incident in the great hall, after all she was his Midwitch during his pregnancy with Harry.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Draco's stomach and a pulse of pink light came out the end.

"Well Harry! It looks like you will be getting a little half-sister" Smiled Poppy.

"A girl Sirius! We're having a girl!" Draco had tears of joy in his eyes as Sirius kissed him all over his head and face.

"**I..** _kiss_….**Love**…_kiss_… **You**…_kiss_… **You wonderful**…_kiss_… **little creature!" **

"Sirius you're getting me all wet you great git, oh look at my hair!" Laughed Draco.

"Your turn Harry" Said Poppy

Harry was terrified what if Voldemort captured him while he was pregnant, what if he stole the child after it was born?

Poppy waved her wand over Harry and a white light pulsed from the end.

"Oh I am sorry Harry, you're not pregnant this time" said poppy

"But don't worry you have all your lives to have children" She said with a sad look in her eyes.

Harry was shocked, he didn't know whether he was gutted or relieved. He felt warm arms hold him as he collapsed to the ground and began to cry.

Ron rocked Harry as Draco tried to comfort him with words, Harry's human side was taking this with a pinch of salt, but his maternal Veela side was devastated with the fact that he had failed to conceive a child for his mate.

" I…. Failed you Ron" Harry sobbed.

"No my Angel its okay it doesn't always happen first time" Smiled Ron and Draco agreed.

Harry cried himself to sleep in Ron's arms, his mother Draco stroking his black and blonde hair.

"We have a long, hard journey ahead of us Harry" said Ron quietly. As he lay on a bed with Harry's head on his chest, after a while he too slipped into darkness.

**What did you think? I will have another chap up tonight!**

**Reviews and Flames welcome!**

**Sorry its a bit scrunched up but the document edit thing is not working properly.**

**Thanx**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	7. Fidelis

MUMS THE WORD

Before anyone could blink it was a week before Christmas, Professor Flitwick had decorated the halls and corridors with garlands of holly and ivy tied with red and green ribbon bows.

Fairies danced around the huge tree in the great hall illuminating everyone's faces with silver and gold as they ate their hot winter dinners.

Draco was a month along in his pregnancy and he and Sirius had nested in the old astronomy tower, which had been magically sealed to prevent draughts.

Harry and Ron had made their nest in the old owlery, which was clean, dry and warm. Dumbledore obviously understood that Veelas like high places in which to make their nests.

Harry was sleeping, curled up with Ron in their large circular nest.

It was like a large king-bed sized bowl made with mud, twigs and leaves, lined with Sheepskin and filled with Gold and Green feathers that the couple had shed naturally.

Harry had some of the best nights of sleep ever being in his nest with Ron, there was easily enough room for another two Veelas! Harry had thought, but that made him depressed, as he had still not managed to conceive yet.

Poppy said that there was nothing wrong with Ron's Sperm or with Harry's womb and that he was ovulating naturally.

She put it down to his low weight and stress, He was on a special diet and taking Folic Acid (1) and Vitamins but so far nothing had happened even though he and Ron were making love thrice daily.

Ron and Draco knew that if Harry didn't conceive soon He would go into what the Veelas called Vorya.

Vorya is a terrible submissive's depression were the sub will pine for a child they cannot bear or one they have lost to illness or accident.

This continues until they refuse to eat or drink and will die of starvation.

"It may not get to that point, because he's only a half-blood Veela, but there are other things we need to worry about!" Said Draco desperately as he stood outside the old owlrey with Sirius, waiting to knock on the door.

"Its okay Draco, I am sure he will be fine" Sirius stroked Draco's blonde hair.

"Do you think that if we go to the Weasley's house, the situation with Ron's mother might stress Harry?" Said Draco

"I don't know Dray I just don't know, but if you don't calm down you'll lose the baby and then you're going to be in the same position. And I don't want to lose my husband and daughter." Sirius said almost crying.

"You won't Siri, lets just see how he is before we go down to breakfast, he has to pack for tomorrow and he will have to see the letter" Draco knocked on the large oak door.

Harry woke to a loud knocking on the owlery door, he climbed out of his nest and stumbled forward wearily in his boxers, his little green wings wrapped around him for warmth.

Ron was snoring loudly and would grunt every once in a while.

Harry slowly opened the door to see his new Mum and Dad looking at him worriedly.

"Oh sweetheart you look awful" Said Draco touching his sons face, the pale face and dark rings under Harry's eyes made him look more Vampyre than Veela.

"I'm fine mum, did you want something? Said Harry rather rudely in Draco's opinion.

"Yes! I got this early this morning!" said Draco frowned, thrusting a dark green letter covered in silver handwriting into Harry's hand.

_To my Dear Son and Grandson,_

_Merry Christmas! _

_I hear you have both found your mates, that's very fortunate because they can watch you die at the hands of our Lord._

_Draco I believe you are with child! A daughter I have been informed. It is a shame my dearest son, that she will never live to take her first breath of air, she will rot in her dead mother's womb._

_Be assured both of you that this will be your last Christmas on this Earth._

_You won't be home for Christmas my kin, but I will find you and the Dark Lord will have you!_

_Yours eternally_

_Lucius_

_P.S .Conservo Familia, Sangue, Fidelis, Puto ego amor tu filius (2)_

"What's this Latin at the bottom mother?" asked Harry.

"I don't know… I need my Latin textbooks to find out, it won't take me long" said Draco.

"What the hell!" shouted Ron from over Harry's shoulder.

"Come on Harry! Lets go do the Burrow now, the Death Eaters have no idea where it is and Dad made it unplotable and invisible to Dark magic users." Cried Ron in a desperate bid to protect his mate.

"Can't we go to the Dursleys Harry? It's warded well," asked Sirius.

"No chance, now that Draco's my Mother, any blood wards that Lily put up when she sacrificed her life for me will have fallen, that was obviously part of his plan! Tie me to Lucius' family and destroy my mothers blood, two birds with one stone." Said Harry staring into the middle distance.

"Are you sure we can go to the burrow immediately Ron" Said Draco, his hands on his stomach.

"Yes if you ever did a darks spell in your life you can't find it even if you know Ottery, St.Catchpole, Devon like the back of your hand." Said Ron

"Okay everyone pack, Ron floo your father and tell him we are on our way! Don't worry Mum I won't let Lucius or Voldemort anywhere near us!" cried Harry.

**Riddle House (it's not called Riddle Manor people!)**

"My Lord it worked, Potter is now a submissive Veela like my son Draco, he has unfortunately mated with Arthur Weasley's youngest son" Said Lucius as he kneeled before his Lord.

"That does not matter, the first part of our plan is complete, Is Potter with child?" Asked Voldemort through his slimy lip-less mouth.

"No, my Lord."

"Well we need him to be with child Lucius, then we capture them, Give them time, I need them both alive! The blood of both parents is needed for the ritual." Smiled Voldemort

"Yes my Lord" Smiled Lucius

"Soon Lucius I will be safe within Potter's womb. I will be him and his dominant's child in body, but with my essence, my power, and my memories!." The Dark Lord laughed, cold and cruelly.

"And when I am born Lucius, I will strip potter of all his Magic, pulling it into myself and he will die in childbirth. I kill potter and get the body of a powerful Veela and because he is your Grandson Lucius, there is no more of his wretched muggle-born mothers blood left to protect him." The Dark Lord laughed again his face twisting grotesquely.

"Once again my Lord you have excelled yourself" Said Lucius as he bowed and left the room, his blonde hair blowing about his face.

"But you didn't count on how cunning a Malfoy can truly be when it comes to his family" He muttered as he passed through the main doorway and out into the night.

**What did ya think? Reviews please.**

**1,Folic acid is used (in tablet form) before and during pregnancy to help conceive and to prevent diseases such as Spina Bifida. (The malformation of a foetus' spinal column)**

**2,Translate this and you might get the jist of what is coming up!**


	8. Flight of the Veela

**Mums the Word**

"I passed our cases through the floo but it locked down before I could step through it!" sighed Ron

"It must be the extra wards Dumbledore put up while the castle is practically empty over Christmas, and what with the death eaters seen roaming Hogsmeade who can blame him" said Sirius as he held Draco close against his chest. Draco was trying to discern the Latin words at the end of his fathers letter.

"How are we going to get there Ron?" asked Harry in mild panic.

"Well we've missed the train! And we can't get on the night bus without getting our wings broken!" said Draco still engrossed in his Latin textbook.

"Well………….we fly" smiled Ron as he kissed Harry's cheek.

"But Ron I… Ive..never flown..I ..can barely flap my wings, what if I fall…" Harry put his head in his hands.

"Shh its okay Harry, all that matters is that we will be there to help you, it's a long journey but we can do it" Ron looked at the apprehensive faces before him.

"Harry son, go and take Draco to the entrance, Ron and I will join you shortly" smiled Sirius and waited till they left the room.

Sirius grabbed Ron and slammed him against the hard stone wall.

"Are you insane Ronald! The burrow is 400 miles away, you know as well as I that submissive's wings were not made for such long flights! They will tire and we dare not stop too long to rest!

There are many predators and Natural Enemies to the Veela, Wild Goblins, Centaurs, Imps, Jarpsies, Kappas, Anbians, the list goes on and on!" Growled Sirius, his large lack-blue wings spreading angrily.

"If Draco looses the baby or Harry falls….. you…. know as well as I that he is going into Vorya and is therefore weak and sick….. MERLIN RON!"

Ron pushed Sirius back growling loudly.

"I promise we will get there safely Sirius, if they get tired we can carry them." Ron growled back.

"Very well but I hold you responsible for Harry's wellbeing and if he is hurt……well I won't have to do anything because Draco will surely decapitate you first". There was a moment of silence before the dominant Veelas suddenly laughed out loud all animosity disappearing with that single statement.

They hugged and made their way to the front entrance where Harry and Draco where waiting patiently.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Ron as he pulled the submissive into his arms.

"As I'll ever be." Sighed Harry.

Ron stared at his little mate, he could see how pale he was and the dark circles under his eyes made him look gaunt and sickly.

It was true that Harry was going into Vorya, and if he didn't conceive soon he would probably starve himself or even commit suicide and Ron knew he would follow him into death.

But for know they would have to get to the burrow safely, then maybe his father would know what to do.

After a few false and shaky starts for Harry, soon enough all four Veela where high in the air soaring horizontally over the forbidden forest, the wind blowing fiercely, as the sun set, turning the sapphire sky to dusk.

After about 7 hours of flight Draco began to tire and latched his arms around Sirius' waist, spreading his silver wings in order to keep buoyant without using any energy.

2 hours later and they had just flown over the bright lights of London when harry began to loose height.

"Harry! Are you okay, if your getting tired you can hold on to me!" shouted Ron over the blustering wind.

"No Ron I'm fine! Its only another hours flight and I can do it, see look Ron its……its nearly dawn." Harry pointed at the red and gold inferno that was gently glowing against the horizon, spotted with small dark silhouetted clouds.

Ron flew beside Harry as he struggled for the next hour panting and sweating profusely, ever flap of his wings seemed to be agony but he continued to resist help.

They were flying dangerously low now and the burrow was in sight as they skimmed the treetops of the nearby forest, Sirius and Draco where invisible above the clouds when something black flashed past harry and hit Ron.

Suddenly out of nowhere hundreds of small black arrows came flying out from beneath the canopy of trees, grazing Ron as he tried to get to Harry.

He had just gripped Harry around the waist when a number of burning stabs in his wings almost crippled him, he'd been hit, he flew the best he could with the pain lancing through his feathered appendages as he carried an unconscious Harry towards the burrow.

" What happened?" shouted Draco from above, still allowing Sirius to drag him through the air.

"G-Goblins" gasped Ron as he and Harry began hurtling towards the Burrow all the while quickly losing height again.

**ooo0000000oooo**

Arthur Weasley watched as the sun ascended over the Burrow, the light illuminating the kitchen in which he and Molly were sitting drinking tea, patiently waiting for their guests to arrive.

"I hope they are okay Arthur, you don't suppose they caught the train or the night bus do you? they should have arrived here last night"

"I'm sure they're fine dear." Arthur stroked his wife's face and gently kissed her.

Arthur was worried, he knew something was wrong but he would never have said anything to molly, this Christmas was going to be traumatic enough for everyone, he was only glad that bill, Charlie, Fred and George were coming home today as well. Ginny luckily enough was at her friend Jemima's house

Molly was about to question Arthur again when without warning; the wooden ceiling of the kitchen extension burst inward in a rain of splinters depositing a mass of feathers on the stone floor.

Molly stood up and shrieked pointing her wand at the bundles of limbs and wings.

"VEELA!, ARTHUR QUICK THEY ARE ATTACKING US, ARTHUR.. AVADA…KEDAV……."

"EXPELLIAMUS!"

Molly gasped in shock as her wand flew into Arthur's hands.

"Arthur what are you doing? They'll kill us!" there where tears in her eyes as she said this, but Arthur merely moved to the pile and gently picked up the small green Veela and placed it on the nearby couch, he then levitated the larger gold winged Veela on to the long kitchen table.

"Arthur lets go before they wake up, you've got to leave them they're dangerous!"

Arthur pulled open the wings of the larger Veela and Molly screamed in shock, Ron lay there gasping and panting in pain and looking at his mother through heavy lids.

His gold wings were stained red and three black arrows were sticking through them

"Ron? RON! HOW? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?",Molly broke into sobs.

"Mum" croaked Ron as he reached out to touch her hand, Molly snapped her hand away, recoiling in horror against the wall and shaking her head as she took in the scene before her.

"How….what….he's Veela…how Arthur?" molly turned red faced to Arthur, who looked down in shame as he slowly unfurled his own enormous golden wings"

"NO! NO..please it can't be…no.. Arthur…it's a lie…it must be confundus…please no no" molly continued her rant as she slid down the wall sobbing all the while.

Arthur held back is own tears and ran to get medicines from the cupboard just as Draco and Sirius landed through the hole I the ceiling.

Draco gasped and immediately ran to Harry using the unconscious Veela against his chest kissing his head and murmuring comforting words.

Sirius went to help molly but she only screamed as he approached her.

Arthur ran back into the room and started pouring vials of potions down Ron throat and onto his wings, he then threw two at Draco.

"What are these for?" asked Draco indignantly

"One is for exhaustion the other is to delay Vorya"

"How did you know?" asked Draco

"His wings are far to dull and there are even some bald patches, he needs to conceive, and soon" Arthur continued his ministrations.

"Sirius, hold him down by his wings" asked Arthur as he turned Ron onto his back.

"Ready?" asked Arthur as he griped one of the arrows in his fist.

"Yeah"

Arthur pulled and Ron let out a harrowing scream that elicited a whimper from the already traumatised molly Weasley.

They continued, until each arrow was lying blood stained upon the table.

Arthur and Sirius then began casting healing spells until Ron was finally well enough to sit up.

"Harry" whispered Ron as he dragged himself, with Sirius help to the coach in which the two submissives sat.

Draco moved and Ron quickly pulled harry into his arms kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"It will be okay Harry I know it will" Ron gasped.

* * *

**not long and a bit rubbish but hope you like it**

**Ive had a writter's cock...erm I mean block on this one for ages and ages but it has returned**

**Flames, come on baby light my fire!!**

**Review to continue**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


End file.
